


James

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Ryan really enjoys when you call him "James".</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

You push back from your desk and stretch. You’ve been sitting all morning, your eyes glued to the computer screen. You need a break. Taking the last sip of coffee from your mug, you stand up and make your way to the break area. As you walk past the Achievement Hunter office you hear cheering and loud voices. 

So, same as every day.

You decide to poke your head in and see what all the fuss is about this time. Not only are you curious, but you really don’t want to go back to your desk.

They’re filming GO! and you can’t help but laugh as Gavin nearly goes crashing into the bookshelf. Every time.

“James, your boo is here,” Michael says when he notices you slip into the room.

“Stop calling me, 'James',” Ryan tells him.

“No, because we know it’s pissing you off,” Ray says.

Ever since their bet that you call Ryan “James” in bed, they have been calling him by his first name. Usually he doesn’t care, but they’re doing it so frequently that it’s getting to the point where he’s annoyed with it.

“Doesn’t matter what you call him, he’s still beating your asses right now,” Geoff reminds them as you quietly cross the room and take his abandoned chair. You slide up next to Ryan.

“Going well?” you ask quietly.

His face breaks into a smile and he leans over to give you a small kiss on the lips.

“None of that now!” Geoff yells at you.

“We’ve seen enough, please,” Jack adds.

You stick your tongue out at them before turning your attention to what Ryan’s doing. He explains what they are looking for and you suggest several games to help him.

“James is cheating!” Gavin exclaims, pointing his finger at you.

“You have no proof!” you say back.

“Then what are you whispering about over there?” Gavin asks. “They’re cheating Geoff!”

“She was just whispering dirty things to me, it’s fine,” Ryan says nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah, totally it,” you say. For show, you lean forward until your mouth is practically touching his ear. “I’m pretending to whisper dirty things. You’re welcome.”

He smirks and leans towards you. “Or you could actually whisper dirty things,” he whispers back.

You raise your eyebrow. “Wouldn’t that distract you?” you whisper. He gives you a look that clearly says he doesn’t care if he’s distracted. You laugh.

“I don’t like the whispering going on over there,” Michael speaks up. “Geoff, I think the boo has got to go.”

“Nah, she’s fine,” Geoff says, waving you off. “I think she’s helping your chances more than his. Ryan doesn’t have any blood left in his brain.”

“Cuz it’s all in his penis!” Ray shouts.

“Yes Ray...that’s the joke…”

You look at Ryan with a questioning smirk but he just rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to hunt for the things Geoff listed. You leave him be for a minute, before casually leaning forward and whispering, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me tonight, _James_.”

He does a slow turn to face you. You can’t tell what his expression is trying to say. His cheeks are pink, like they tend to do when you turn him on, but his eyes are narrowed in annoyance at being called “James”.

He chooses to not respond. He turns back to his screen and you see him bite his lip in concentration. You scoot your chair closer under the pretense of trying to see his screen better. He moves over to give you some room, but you lean forward anyways. Your breath is tickling his ear and you notice him tense.

“You haven’t touched me in days, James,” you whisper. “My body is aching for you.”

“Stop it,” he mumbles to you. His hands are gripping his controller tightly.

“I have no idea what she’s saying to him, but Ryan looks like he’s about to lose it,” Geoff says, eyeing you two.

“I’m not saying anything,” you lie cheekily.

“Keep saying what you’re saying!” Gavin tells you. “I’m catching up to him!”

“What’s the matter?” you whisper to Ryan. “Do you not like me calling you ‘James’?”

He doesn’t answer, but his glare says it all. However when you glance down, you notice the bulge in his pants. _Ohhh…_

Grinning wickedly, you “casually” place you hand on his thigh. He shifts slightly as he tries to discreetly adjust himself. “You like when I call you ‘James’?” you purr to him. He closes his eyes briefly and swears under his breath. “Do you want me to call you ‘James’ when you’re buried inside of me?”

“Okaaaaay, that one I heard,” Jack says loudly.

You laugh, despite your face growing red with embarrassment. “Sorry, Jack.”

“What did you hear?” Ray asks. “Was it sexual?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Jack says with a shake of his head. 

“Gavin wins!” Geoff suddenly says and cheering breaks out.

Ryan throws his hands up in the air and gives you the biggest glare you’ve ever seen. “Whoops,” you say with a shrug.

\--

You’re lying in bed reading when he comes into the room.

He doesn’t say anything and you don’t notice him right away. When you finally look up, he’s standing by the foot of the bed, wearing only a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. He’s standing with his arms crossed and it looks like he’s waiting.

“Can I do something for you, James?” you ask, lowering your book.

He climbs onto the bed and crawls up your body. “You can stop calling me ‘James’,” he says, his face coming closer to yours.

You give him a smug smile. “Not a chance,” you say.

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” he says, taking the book from your hands. He gently places it on the nightstand.

“Oh really? Are you ordering me to stop? Because I can tell you now, James, that’s not going to work.”

His eyes darken slightly before he presses his lips against yours, claiming your mouth in a rough kiss. His hands move to your nightgown and you lift yourself slightly so he can tug it over your head. It slides onto the floor as he grabs your hips and pulls you down the bed so you’re horizontal.

“I can make you,” he says.

You laugh. “Okay, right,” you respond. “How is that?”

His mouth is on yours again and his hand moves down to stroke you through your underwear. You’re not expecting him to be so straightforward and you jerk in surprise. Electricity shoots through your body. You hadn’t lied before when you said he hadn’t touched you in days. It had been awhile…

His tongue is sweet against yours and you let him explore your mouth. His hands slide up your waist to cup your breasts and you moan softly into his mouth. His thumbs gently graze over your nipples, causing them to stiffen immediately. His touch is light and slightly teasing.

“So what’s your plan here?” you ask breathlessly as he breaks the kiss.

He smirks. “When I’m done with you, you won’t even remember your own name, let alone mine,” he says in between the kisses he’s placing on your neck. He gently pinches your nipples between his finger and thumb. Your gasp turns into a groan. “It’s Ryan, by the way. My name is Ryan.”

“What was that, James?” you can’t help but ask. You feel his cock throb against your thigh and you gently rub your leg against it.

It’s his turn to groan. His mouth travels down to capture one of your nipples in his mouth, while his hand travels back down your stomach and into your underwear. He wastes no time sliding his fingers against your slick folds.

“That’s not my name,” he says. This time he sounds breathless. His eyes meet yours as he gently slides a finger into you. You moan loudly as your back arches off the bed. He slowly moves his finger in and out of you and you can’t help but twitch and move. “Now what should you call me?”

Your body is on fire, but you still manage to smirk at him. “James.”

He smirks back. He’s enjoying this too much. His mouth seeks yours again and you kiss him back hungrily, whimpering as he strokes that special spot inside of you. His thumb circles your clit and you throw your head back with a sound that is something between a cry and moan.

Your body is beginning to shake now and you want more. He can sense it as you move along with his fingers. Or maybe he wants more himself. Either way he withdraws his hand and pushes your underwear down and out of the way. You’re trembling with need as he lines himself up.

But he doesn’t slide into you.

Instead he teases your slit with his head and you groan in frustration. “Please…” you beg.

“Please, who?”

You stare straight into his eyes. “James.”

Then he’s sliding into you and you’re practically crying with relief. He rests his forehead against yours as he begins to pump in and out of you slowly. Your lips keep touching but he doesn’t kiss you. You want him to. You want to feel his mouth against yours, but he pulls away everytime you try. You whine in disappointment.

“You know what I’m waiting for…” he mumbles in your ear, before nuzzling his nose gently against your neck. His hips meet yours in a particularly deep thrust and you cry out again. But you don’t say his name. You can’t say anything. 

Your orgasm is building  and you cling to him as he picks up the pace. You can hear his heavy breathing in your ear and trail your lips across his shoulder, kissing and nibbling the flesh. You reach the junction between his neck and shoulder and playfully bite down. He groans into your ear and his hand moves down between you.

His thumb is on your clit again and you're both moaning and swearing as you charge to the finish line together. Right when you’re on the edge, right when you’re almost there, he stops.

You have no idea how he managed to. He’s shaking just as bad as you are and his face is red and narrowed with concentration.

You whine and try to move against him. But he doesn’t budge. He waits until you look him directly in the eye, then he raises his eyebrow. 

“RYAN!” you yell angrily.

The biggest grin crosses his face and then he’s moving again and you’re both coming, panting hard and clawing at each other. He keeps moving his hips until he’s spent, then he collapses on top of you.

The room falls silent as you both try to catch your breath. Eventually he nuzzles your neck again and places a few soft kisses along your jaw. “I win,” he says teasingly.

“For now, James,” you say. His fingers are suddenly digging into your ribs and you squeal with laughter as he tickles you. 


End file.
